<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost City Trysts by xyrkives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531259">Ghost City Trysts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyrkives/pseuds/xyrkives'>xyrkives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argument gone wrong, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Porn, Beefleaf cameo, Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, argument during sex, family dinner kinda, side hualian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyrkives/pseuds/xyrkives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting through dinner at Xie Lian's Ghost City residence, Mu Qing and Feng Xin naturally started arguing. One moment, they're hurling the nastiest of words at each other on the way out and then the next, they're... still arguing? while... stripping? right on the outskirts of Ghost City?</p><p>Hua Cheng's Ghost City?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost City Trysts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :) This is my first ever fic and it's smut at that, but pls be nice &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feng Xin and Mu Qing moved around the Ghost City on foot trying to leave as quickly as possible. Not that they had a choice anyway. Hua Cheng had long barred distance shortening arrays from the Ghost City to avoid anyone arriving too soon without sufficient notice. Feng Xin and Mu Qing however, was invited by Xie Lian just three days before when he randomly met Mu Qing in the Royal Capital. Ever since Xie Lian moved to the Ghost City with Hua Cheng, he didn't see much of his old buddies as there wasn't much to do, not that he was needed anyway. He also did his best to invite them at every opportunity just to have a good time with some fine wine. Shi Qingxuan was, especially, most excited about this, but Feng Xin and Mu Qing almost always had an excuse to not go over when invited. One, because they were <em> busy </em> and two, because they just don't wish to be in the same space as Hua Cheng. The activities they've witnessed before and the scenes in a place they wish to forget were still vividly printed in their minds; they decided silently to themselves, no more had to be added.</p><p>That day when Mu Qing was down in the mortal realm, he didn't expect to run into His Highness and when he did, he knew there was no turning back.</p><p>"You can't get away this time, I know you're not busy. Don't refuse. You're not allowed to refuse," Xie Lian had insisted. "And bring Feng Xin with you."</p><p>"What? Why do I have to bring him? I refuse to," he responded with a roll of his eyes. Classic Mu Qing.</p><p>"Stop rolling your eyes and say you'll tell him too. I'm inviting you both and you <em> have </em>to show up. Don't make me come find you two and drag you both back with me"</p><p>"Alright. Fine. I'll tell him. But your Highness, if you're inviting us to dinner, please.. <em> I hate myself for saying this and don't you dare tell anyone I said this.. </em> but <em> .. </em> please let <em> … let Crimson Rain Sought Flower handle the cooking. </em>For safety purposes."</p><p>Mu Qing was visibly in pain as he said those words and Xie Lian didn't know whether to laugh or cry. </p><p>"Alright, alright. I'll ask San Lang to cook for us and I promise not to say <em> Mu Qing wants to try your food </em>," Xie Lian wriggled his brows as he smirked. </p><p>Three days later, here they are, walking through the Ghost City trying to find a spot they can activate the distance shortening array. They were out of earshot of Ghost City by now, away from the bustle of the main street. Each to their own, just silently moving along briskly, <em> until </em>Feng Xin couldn't hold it in anymore.</p><p>"Why the fuck did he lock everywhere? Barring arrays within the Ghost City is understandable but the whole fucking territory? We've already walked this far and still can't activate an array. Fucking Crimson Rain Sought Flower."</p><p>"Aren't you being a little hypocrite right now? Earlier you were telling him how good his cooking is," Mu Qing sniggered.</p><p>Hearing this Feng Xin stopped in his tracks and whirled around on him, "I DID NOT.. THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE.. <em> I only said so because of His Highness. </em>"</p><p>Mu Qing merely chuckled, walking away leisurely.</p><p>"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH?" Feng Xin trailed after him in a heat. "Even you complimented his food. Did you fucking forget that?"</p><p>Mu Qing stopped walking and retorted, turning to face Feng Xin, "I only said so because His Highness asked. And what did I even say? <em> 'It's okay but it could use some more seasoning on the chicken.' </em> But <em> you </em> were all praises. ' <em> It's very good, not bad at all. Hm, yes, good.' </em> All while licking your lips. What the fuck was that? And you dare try to call me the <em>hypocrite </em>?</p><p>"I DID NOT LICK MY LIPS! I DID NOT SAY ALL OF THAT FUCKING NONSENSE EITHER. AND SO FUCKING WHAT IF I DID? HUH? HIS HIGHNESS ASKED AND I ANSWERED, UNLIKE YOU, FUCKING UNGRATEFUL SHIT, WHO JUST SAT THERE THINKING YOU'RE THE BEST THING IN THE HALL."</p><p>Mu Qing couldn't take his yelling anymore and exploded right back. "AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GIVE ME A BROOM? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT. AND HOW THE FUCK AM I UNGRATEFUL? AT LEAST I VISIT HIS HIGHNESS WHEN HE INVITES ME. WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU'RE BUSY BUT THEN SIT IN YOUR FUCKING PALACE SULKING OVER TWO DEMONS WHO FUCKING LEFT YOU."</p><p> </p><p>That's it. It was over. Feng Xin was ready to fight. They both were.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT FUCKING DEMONS? I'M WARNING YOU. HAVE SOME FUCKING RESPECT. AND I DON'T FUCKING SULK ..WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THIS? TRYING TO PASS WHAT YOU USUALLY FUCKING DO UNTO ME? AREN'T YOU THE FUCKING SHIT WHO IS ALWAYS SULKING AROUND BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT NOT A FUCKING SINGLE ...<em> ??? </em></p><p>In all this time, neither of them realised what had happened. Ever since Mu Qing had stopped and spun around to curse back at Feng Xin, they both had been pointing fingers and walking closer to each other, flailing hands, gearing up to throw the first punch. Yet, who knew, Feng Xin wasn't even done cussing back at Mu Qing when he realised the distance between them was too short. Both of them wore angry faces and heated eyes but when Feng Xin stopped yelling, even Mu Qing realised why. </p><p>They had both been standing far apart from each other before the argument started. Yet now, how is it that they can feel each other's warm breaths on their faces. It was a trembling cold night and in that split moment of a paused heated argument, they both seemed to recall something at the same time, ears getting red and cheeks starting to flush. </p><p>This closeness, this <em> heat, </em> reminded them of something they had long seen and have been seeing alot of lately. Far away, in a cave. A cave of ten thousand Gods, or rather a cave of ten thousand <em> God. </em> Remembering the walls of that cave and the closeness of the persons painted on them, the same persons who were just as close now, <em> even closer, much closer </em>; they flushed and backed away, but mostly ended up stumbling. </p><p>Mu Qing was the first to go again. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKING.. YOU.. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"</p><p>"ME? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? YOU.. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME..WHAT THE FUCK.. STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING.." Feng Xin didn't even get to finish and Mu Qing cut him off.</p><p>"STAY AWAY FROM YOU? YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. I WAS STANDING HERE, YOU ..YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAME UP TO ME. YOU FUCKING SHIT.. WHAT THE ..YOU WERE STANDING ALL THE WAY OVER THERE BY THAT BOULDER! YOU FUCKING WALKED OVER HERE AND.." unable to say anymore, feeling way too flushed at what just happened Mu Qing didn't want to be present anymore and yelled again, "I'M LEAVING."</p><p>Just as Mu Qing was about to turn on his heels, Feng Xin started up again, halting his steps.</p><p>"<em> HOW DID I COME UP TO YOU? </em> WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER. ADMIT IT WAS YOU FUCKING CAME...  IT WAS YOU WHO.. <em> I WAS STANDING HERE ALL ALONG </em> . YOU WERE OVER THERE BY THAT FUCKING TREE BUT NOW YOU'RE <em> HERE </em> AND YOU DARE FUCKING SAY I CAME UP TO YOUR FUCKING FACE?"</p><p>Mu Qing was getting tired of the back and forth and with two simple strides he was once again close to Feng Xin. Except this time, it was to start the brawl. Feng Xin, still in his rage, didn't realise he was about to be attacked until it was too late. Mu Qing's right fist landed squarely on his jaw.</p><p>That was it. Not far away from Ghost City, but still far enough, still on the land ruled by Hua Cheng, Feng Xin returned a fist and they went at each other. Fists swung wildly on the right, and hands barred swiftly on the left. Mu Qing managed to get a few pounds on Feng Xin one after the other while he, Feng Xin, tried to block the attacks. Minute by minute, the fight escalated.</p><p>Neither of them even realised they stooped to the lowest of lows as Martial Gods and started thrashing about with their feet. Feng Xin brought up his right leg into Mu Qing's stomach causing him to double over for exactly one second before he went off the rails again, swearing as he did. </p><p>"FENG XIN, YOU FUCKER! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN FUCKING FIGHT LIKE A MAN! WHY USE YOUR FUCKING FOOT LIKE A DONKEY? ARE YOU A FUCKING DONKEY?" Mu Qing spat, while swinging his fist out again. This time, towards the right side of Feng Xin's head.</p><p>Of course, Feng Xin did not lose his chance to retort. "ME? YOU'RE THE FUCKING DONKEY. WAS IT NOT YOU WHO KICKED OUT FIRST? YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING KICK PROPERLY, WHO THE FUCK KICKS WITH THEIR FEET SWINGING AROUND FROM THE FUCKING SIDE?"</p><p>With that said, Mu Qing howled again, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A FUCKING KICK IS, YOU PIG SHIT!"</p><p>Stepping a bit closer, Mu Qing reared back his left foot and kicked out directly into Feng Xin's shin. And just as he was about to swing out his right fist again, Feng Xin, letting out a tiny grunt from the pain of the kick, grabbed his hand in the air.</p><p>It all happened so fast, Mu Qing had no time to retaliate before he felt the cold and wet against his lips. His right hand was suspended tight in the air by Feng Xin's left hand and his own left hand was pinned into his back by Feng Xin's right hand, the two of them undeniably close against each other and Feng Xin was.. <em> kissing him? </em></p><p>Mu Qing's eyes widened in terror and he couldn't move a muscle while allowing his brain to process what was happening. His mouth was being invaded by another while he, a Martial God, stood there helpless, unable to function. It took him a while before he found his senses again and with just little strength, he broke out of Feng Xin's hold and staggered back grabbing at his now swollen lips, ears already burning red. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? PTUI! PTUI! YOU FUCKING SHIT, HOW DARE YOU.. YOU FUCKING.." Mu Qing was madly palming at his mouth, trying to <em> wipe </em> away the taste of Feng Xin's. "YOU PILE OF SHIT, HAVE YOU BEEN AROUND…  YOU BEEN AROUND FUCKING HUA CHENG TOO MUCH? IS THIS WHY YOU FUCKING PRAISED HIS FOOD TONIGHT? HE'S BEEN TEACHING YOU THESE FUCKING… THESE FILTHY..." Still madly wiping away at his mouth, his face became incredulous, his entire person started to shudder with rage with what his ears heard and <em> that </em> sent him into war mode again. </p><p>Feng Xin had cut him off, raising his voice much louder than the other, "WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT ME? YOU.. YOU FUCKING DID.. WHAT THE.. WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU DARE COME UNTO ME.. YOU… <em> YOU DARE TO FUCKING KISS ME </em> .. WHAT THE <em> FUCK </em>... YOU FUCKING DOG SHIT! YOU FUCKING VILE SACK OF PIG SHIT…"</p><p>Feng Xin couldn't say anymore. Mu Qing was already in front of him bashing a fist into his face. </p><p>"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" <em> right fist into jaw </em> "I'M PIG SHIT?" <em> right foot into shin " </em> YOU.." <em> more fists </em> "YOU DID.." <em> more feet </em> "YOU DID <em> THAT </em> AND YOU DARE TO FUCKING BLAME.." <em> more fists </em> "YOU DARE TO FUCKING SAY I DID" <em> more kicking </em> "YOU FUCKING TRASH DARE TO.." <em> head butt" </em>"YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME LIKE.."</p><p>Feng Xin managed to block a few attacks and also retaliated.</p><p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING TRASH!?" <em> attacks </em> "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS GIVEN A BROOM" <em> attacks </em> "EARLIER TO CLEAN!" <em> more attacks </em> "ONLY FUCKING TRASH CAN PICK UP TRASH.." <em> more attacks </em> "..AGH! STOP FUCKING KICKING, YOU FUCKING DONKEY SHIT!" <em> attacked. </em></p><p>In an instant, Feng Xin felt the ground was pulled from under him as Mu Qing crashed into his chest and they both toppled over.</p><p>Having the upperhand with Feng Xin pinned under him, Mu Qing grunted slowly as he brought his head down, "I'll show you who's trash, you fucking dog shit." With a raging but astute stare, Mu Qing pressed against Feng Xin's chest with his two hands, holding him in place, as he bared his fangs and attacked the neck below him. His mouth moved in every direction, starting right below the jaw, moving down to where the collar bones are, sucking, biting, sometimes licking. He heard the tiny gasps escaping Feng Xin's mouth every now and then and he stormed harder. Feng Xin was aware of this and tried his best to stifle those sounds but Mu Qing had already moved to his adam's apple, now <em> bobbing </em> up and down by the gulps of air he took <em> . </em>Failing to keep those little sounds of pleasure from seeping out, Feng Xin couldn't care anymore. By then, a hand had already pulled at the robes on the shoulder exposing porcelain like skin. Skin that probably never saw sunlight, how fair and smooth it was, much unlike, for a Martial God. But before Mu Qing could move over to attack the shoulder, now partially bare beneath him, Feng Xin had awoken his senses.</p><p>Unable to endure this kind of torture, he shoved Mu Qing off of him with great force and scampered up into a ball, tugging his robe back in place. Way too out of breath and feeling <em> quite heated </em>, he couldn't even raise his voice to shout in the manner he wanted to. Instead a little voice came out, "what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Mu Qing thought two could play the game and rolling his eyes, he sat up on his knees from the sudden push, flicked his nail and asked, "what? What am I doing? <em> Did I do something? </em>"</p><p>The two were still out in the open, right in the middle of the dirt road leading towards the Ghost City which was not far away. If any Ghost or <em> otherwise </em> came strolling around this part, under the moonlight, many <em> juicy </em> gossips could be born from the sight. But neither of them seemed bothered by this.</p><p>Feng Xin looked incredulous, already seething with rage. <em> I will not have you take power over me like this! I am a Martial God! What the fuck? You fucking.. </em></p><p>With those thoughts, he hurled himself at Mu Qing, who was still kneeling on the ground and pushed him over. Bringing his own body closer to Mu Qing, he raised his right hand and clapped loudly down unto the exposed backside of the unsuspecting victim. Now <em> this </em> was what <em> really </em>began the show that was about to go down. From one Martial God to another, this was disgrace of the highest, should word get out. There was a poorly bitten back yelp echoing through the night and without missing a beat, Mu Qing immediately shuffled to his feet, feeling the sting of a hand burning into him.</p><p>"YOU FUCKING…" Unable to take it, unable to accept such a crime against such a tender place, a place that should be considered one of the most reverent of a God, he rushed into Feng Xin again. Since he was now the one standing and Feng Xin was still on the ground, it was easy to grab the other's robe and haul him, half up, half still dragging, towards the tree he was standing at earlier when the whole argument started, all while Feng Xin was hurling the nastiest swears at him.</p><p>In just about four strides, Feng Qing was being pushed down to the ground again, this time the robes on his back met soft, dewy grass instead of the hard dirt road. Mu Qing grabbed at the knees of the now stupefied Feng Xin, pulled them apart and settled in between him. Mu Qing knew Feng Xin would probably fight for leverage again, so with his left hand, he grabbed both of Feng Xin's hands and pushed them up over his head, applying force to keep them in place and with his right hand, he pulled the left leg of the other up around his waist, holding him in tight. </p><p>"YOU DOG FUCK, MU QING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU…" The rest of his words were swallowed by the mouth now pressed tightly against his own. Teeth and tongue moving feverishly around. Hot breaths of gasps and grunts from Mu Qing asking, "I'm trash? <em> I'm donkey shit? </em>"</p><p>In between the takes of twirls of tongues and biting of lips, Feng Xin felt his whole body involuntarily convulsed, arching up to meet Mu Qing's. <em> No, no, no, what the fuck!? </em> Feng Xin's thoughts were racing as he felt the kiss delve deeper and he closed his eyes tight trying to tame the electrical energy running through his body. <em> I am a Martial God, what the fuck? I can break free of this! </em>But even then as he thought this, his body betrayed him and he felt a twitch from down below. Mu Qing had felt it too and his right hand holding the one leg up around his waist grabbed more firmly and he pressed closer with his body.</p><p>Feng Xin was just thinking to break free and run away when he felt a hard prod in between his legs. <em> He… fuck. FUCK! </em></p><p>Feng Xin broke free his hand and flipped over in an instant, except this time, he didn't try to run. Instead, he put just a bit of extra strength into his hand and lashed out towards Mu Qing who was now under him, hitting him right in his face. Mu Qing might be a Martial God but an unsuspecting blow like that was bound to hurt way more than usual, especially since it's coming from another Martial God.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HITTING ME FOR?" YOU FUCKING SHIT!</p><p>Feng Xin couldn't believe he was being asked such a question after what just happened but before he could even answer, Mu Qing continued, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED <em> THIS </em>!"</p><p>"I.. <em> I FUCKING WHAT </em>?!" Feng Xin was more incredulous than ever listening to Mu Qing, trying to deny the stiffness he felt on both his own body and the other. But even then, he didn't try to make space between them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOU..." Mu Qing propped himself up swiftly and pulled Feng Xin into another deep kiss that his words were yet again, swallowed. This kiss didn't last long. Mu Qing pulled away, looking at the man in his lap and asked with the most solemn voice, "What's wrong? Have you been feeling so lonely you started to get jealous of His Highness? Is that why you kissed me?</p><p>"YOU FUCKING SLIME, I DID NOT KIS..."  </p><p>Mu Qing took this opportunity to explore the mouth of the one in his lap more meticulously. His tongue twisting with the other as he searched around, sucking and pulling before moving away only slightly for a second to gasp some air and bite the lips of the mouth against his before moving back in.</p><p>Feng Xin had clearly never been kissed like this in his entire life, the hands that were down at his sides before were now wrapped around Mu Qing's neck, one violently grabbing at his hair, pulling down to deepen the kiss. Tiny gasps escaped both their mouths and they shuddered in the night wind. Not because it was cold, no, it was their own bodies and the heat permeating throughout that made them shudder. Locked in this position, they were completely oblivious that they were, in fact, still out in the vast open.</p><p>It took a little while for them to break free of each other and the first thing of Feng Xin's mouth was, "you fucking shit, stop doing that!"</p><p>Although Mu Qing could tell Feng Xin wanted to shout that bit at him, he didn't say anything. Instead he rolled his eyes and pushed Feng Xin on the ground again. This time, removing his waist band as he did so. Feng Xin widened his eyes in terror and almost tried to scamper away but Mu Qing held firm unto him and pulled him closer. Leaning into his ears, Mu Qing continued to tug at his outer robe.</p><p>"Am I still trash? A fucking donkey? Dog shit?"</p><p>Feng Xin briefly shuddered at the warm breath against his ears and replied, "Yes."</p><p>Mu Qing pulled away and with a quick twist of the other's body, he flipped him to the side and returned a slap to the fleshy mounds. A slap much like the one he received earlier from the very person now at his mercy. Feng Xin yelped in surprise and before Mu Qing could do anything else, he pulled himself up into the other's lap once again and started kissing him. Feng Xin was tired of being overpowered by someone not any stronger than he was and if <em> this </em> was going to happen, then it would be on his terms. <em> Or so he thought. </em></p><p>Once Mu Qing allowed the kiss to deepen, he felt Feng Xin take his hands and placed them on his ass, the current position allowing for him to do so with ease. With the incentive given, Mu Qing squeezed <em> hard </em>while Feng Xin started to grind against him, hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer until their bodies were metaphorically melting into one.</p><p>He could feel the stiffness under his robe getting impatient and to make things better, he could feel the other's too. Feng Xin broke away from the kiss and started to slide his lips down Mu Qing's neck, leaving tiny little footsteps with his teeth as he did so. Uneven gasps of breath escaped from above him and he felt two hands squeezed <em> much </em>harder on his ass with each second. He licked his way back up to Mu Qing's ear and nibbled slightly, making it shade five times more redder than usual. And he whispered, "Mu Qing, do you remember?"</p><p>From next to his own ear, he heard Mu Qing, "remember what?"</p><p>"Those- <em> ah!" </em>Mu Qing bit into his neck and sucked deep, leaving a mark almost purple on the skin.</p><p>"Those what?" Mu Qing urged. </p><p>"Those.. those.. murals in the.. the cave.. on.. Mt. Tonglu," Feng Xin let out his words in between moans from all that he was feeling, realising in that moment, maybe his neck was his weakest, most sensitive part.</p><p> </p><p>That realisation didn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you reminding me about that for?" was the reply.</p><p>Mu Qing moved his hands away from the flesh he was massaging and trailed them under the robes he was trying to take off earlier. Feeling those firm hands move up his thighs, Feng Xin pushed his body in to grind harder against Mu Qing.</p><p>"I just wondered, if you- <em> ah MMHMM…" </em> </p><p>Feng Xin sucked in a <em> deep </em> breath and couldn't help but moan <em> loudly </em> as one of Mu Qing's hand slithered up further and grabbed hold of what he was now <em> one hundred percent sure </em> , is his weakest, most sensitive spot. He brought his head down while pulling up Mu Qing's to meet for a kiss. After he pulled away, in between heavily guarded moans born from the hands now stroking his entire hard length, he began again, "I only- <em> mmh </em> , wondered- <em> AhH </em> , if you- <em> ohh mmhm </em> , remembered what that- <em> OH FUCK!! </em>"</p><p>Mu Qing had apparently picked up speed in the time Feng Xin took to speak and was met with a particularly good response. Being satisfied with the reaction he got, he answered without even hearing the rest of the question, "yes, I remember the murals and yes I remember <em> that </em> one. No, I never thought about doing this but yes, since you provoked me, I will fuck you the same way that mural portrayed. How does that sound?" </p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Mu Qing pulled away the outer robes worn by Feng Xin and once again, pushed him down, then removed his own outer robes. Positioning himself in between the other, Mu Qing pushed Feng Xin's inner robes up and pulled his trousers down, exposing the length that was grinding so feverishly against him moments ago, already slick with pre cum. Mu Qing bent his head after a quick glance at Feng Xin and brought his mouth to the tip of the pillar, which started <em> throbbing </em>the moment it was touched. Mu Qing didn't waste any more time, with a grab at Feng Xin's waist to hold him in one place, the whole length disappeared into his mouth. </p><p>Feng Xin <em> squealed. </em></p><p>Soft moans lingered on the mouth of the one who was now having his soul <em> sucked </em> out of him. Mu Qing played to the rhythm of those moans and increased his pace, bobbing his head up and down on Feng Xin's erection. Pulling away just a little to kiss the tip then sucking down again. Mu Qing knew he had the other under his control. Feng Xin writhed in lust, his moans getting loud as he pulled at Mu Qing's hair, raising his hips to meet the mouth at a steady rhythm. </p><p>"Mu Qing, <em> ah, </em> right <em> there. </em> That's- <em> mmhhm, yess fuckk </em>" Feng Xin couldn't hold back anymore. He could feel the heat rising within him and he convulsed as Mu Qing started licking his member from the base. He felt the slippery tongue slide aross the middle of his scrotum, making its way up, in teasing, twisting motions until it was at the tip again.</p><p>Mu Qing raised his head and looked directly into Feng Xin's eyes, "you want to cum, don't you?" With a smirk, Mu Qing took the length into his mouth again, this time ensuring it was <em> entirely </em> in, the erection prodding the back of his throat. Aware of the shaking of Feng Xin's body and the moans now carelessly running out of his mouth, Mu Qing pulled away and warned with a serious look, "you're not allowed to cum as yet."</p><p>Feng Xin gulped and nodded his head in understanding as Mu Qing pulled down his own trousers and let out his manhood that had been fighting against its restraints all along. Mu Qing bent his head to Feng Xin's torso, pushing away the inner robes to bestow a kiss, moving upwards as he did so. Then a nibble, another kiss, a- <em> AHH MHM, </em>he heard Feng Xin exhaled a loud moan as he clamped his teeth on the pink nipple now in his mouth. Feng Xin reached his hand out towards the erection of the other, now bare on his skin and wrapped his fingers around it; slowly starting to stroke at first and then faster. Mu Qing's lips were at the base of Feng Xin's neck now. Feng Xin felt the warm breath on his skin as the moans came rushing out the other's mouth.</p><p>Raising his head to meet Feng Xin's lips, Mu Qing took in his mouth with a deep kiss while his erection was getting more and more slick with pre cum under Feng Xin's thin, long fingers. Just as he felt like he couldn't take the torture anymore, he pulled away entirely and grabbed Feng Xins' hands away from his erection, holding it down to the side on the grass. Feng Xin knew he touched a nerve and broke into wide smiles cooing at the man now breathing harshly over him, "what's the matter? Huh? Didn't you say you'll fuck me the way… <em> AH FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK! </em>"</p><p>Mu Qing had bent in an instant and pulled at his lips with his teeth, sucking hard at the same time, stopping the nonsense from spilling. The weight on him shifted again as he felt Mu Qing rose up, released his hands and pulled him closer, spreading his legs wider than it was. He felt a tiny jab at the now exposed entrance and thought <em> this is it, I'm done for </em>. He reached out his hands towards his robes now discarded at the side and pulled out a vial of some sort of liquid. Bringing the vial to hand over to the man in between his legs, he noticed a similar vial had already been produced and was being opened.</p><p>As it turns out, just as Mu Qing was about to enter Feng Xin, he remembered something at the same time and reached out into the sleeves of his robes to grab his vial of oil. This was nothing surprising for either of them as Martial Gods usually carried a variety of things in the sleeves of their robes. Mu Qing was already pouring the content, spreading it lavishly around on his length without batting an eye at Feng Xin and in just about five seconds, that prod was back at the entrance, circling, expanding the opening bit by bit as the insides pulsated to welcome the intruder.</p><p>Feng Xin could feel his insides heating up at the motion being played out and grew impatient. He threw his hands out and grabbed at Mu Qing's arms, which was squeezed tightly on his waist. He begged, "<em> JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY! FUCK ME YOU PILE OF FUCKING..."  </em></p><p>His yells quickly turned into moans, "<em> Ah! ..FUCK! MHMM! </em>" With one quick thrust, Mu Qing had slipped his erection into the welcoming opening.</p><p>Feng Xin could barely register what he was feeling. His mind was whirling as that thick, slick length moved in and out of him in fast, steady motions, each time crashing into him <em> harder. </em>Feng Xin wrapped his legs around the weight now on top of him and welcomed every motion waving through him. The sound of one body clapping against another reverberated in the air, mixed with the loud gasps and intakes of breaths, moans and yelps and the occasional curses of both Mu Qing and Feng Xin.</p><p>"So tell me, who's trash <em> now </em>?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Who's dog shit <em> now </em>?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"<em> Tell me, am I still a fucking donkey </em>?"</p><p>"... still- <em> Ah, </em>still you!" Feng Xin said through gritted teeth as he tried to meet the rhythm of Mu Qing's steady thrusts. </p><p>Mu Qing slammed harder each time Feng Xin didn't answer him and when he finally did, he had to pay. Mu Qing grabbed the left leg wrapped on his waist and pushed it over his shoulder, spreading Feng Xin wider. In this position, each thrust went deeper, <em> harder </em>and was just the right angle as Feng Xin could finally feel the movements of the erection prodding against his prostate. Squirming as he squeezed tighter at the arms he was holding, Feng Xin started to cuss at Mu Qing again.</p><p>"You fucking bastard" <em> FUCK </em></p><p>"Useless pile of do…" <em> YES HNMP </em></p><p>"Fucking donkey shi…" <em> AH FUCK YES </em></p><p>"Vile…<em> OH FUCKING.. AH FUCK! YES.. FUCK ME! HARDER! </em> " Whatever he was about to say was instantly changed into loud moans and swears as Mu Qing slammed hard into him once, pulled away, twice, pulled away, thrice, in quick motions, never stopping. The hard pillar pounding into him slipped in and out poking <em> there </em> everytime and his body writhed from the pleasure. </p><p>"Is.. <em> thrust.. </em> there.. <em> thrust.. </em> any.. <em> thrust.. </em> thing.. <em> thrust.. </em> else.. <em> thrust.. </em> you.. <em> thrust </em> .. have.. <em> thrust.. </em> to.. <em> thrust </em> .. say.. <em> thrust.. </em> you.. <em> thrust.. </em> fucking.. <em> thrust.. </em> piece.. <em> thrust </em> .. of.. <em> thrust.. </em> shit? Mu Qing gritted the words, one at a time, accompanied with a heavy thrust each time and Feng Xin could do nothing but squirm under him, panting, letting out louds moans as he was attacked. </p><p>Feng Xin could feel his erection throbbing, unable to take it anymore, wanting release. He reached out one hand and started stroking himself to the pace Mu Qing was fucking him. The grip on his waist suddenly got tighter and he knew Mu Qing was losing his control as he himself started to let out loud moans again. Both of them on the brink of disaster as the bodies crashed and shivered.</p><p>"I'm.. <em> I'm gonna.. cum.. </em> ah.. I want to.. <em> cum.. </em> so <em> badly.."  </em>Feng Xin could no longer put up with the ache of his erection in his hand and grabbed it more tightly.</p><p>Hearing these words, Mu Qing found renewed energy and thrust harder, applying extra strength. Feng Xin's prostate was being attacked at an alarming rate and he finally couldn't take it anymore. With a final wave of pounding, he let himself release everything he had been holding in for so long, allowing it to plaster against his own torso and the one above him.</p><p>After finding his own release, Feng Xin used his strength to push Mu Qing off of him, denying him liberation for a bit longer and scampered up to hold him in place. In a quick motion, he bent to fill his mouth with Mu Qing's erection which was now a tinge of reddish-purple, angry that it was no longer enveloped for that short moment. Mu Qing didn't expect such a turn of events and could only gasp as the slippery tongue twirled around his length, the mouth bobbed up and down from the tip to the base. Feeling the heat rise more and more inside of him and his erection aching for release, Mu Qing grabbed a handful of Feng Xin's hair with one hand and wrapped his other around his nape, fucking hard into the mouth now absorbing him.</p><p>"Mu- <em> mhmm </em> .. Mu Qing, cum.. <em> ah.. </em> cum inside.. <em> hm yes.. </em> Cum inside.. of.. cum in.. my mouth.. <em> hmnn.. </em> fill my.. <em> ah..that was.. so good.. </em> fill up my.. my mouth.. <em> fill me.. with..your..cum.." </em> Feng Xin spoke in between harsh breaths and moans as he took the <em> throbbing </em> length in and out of his mouth, allowing Mu Qing to fuck his throat the same way he fucked his insides down below.</p><p>Moments later, there was an eruption, lots of loud moans as release was found, gagging sounds and the smirky look on the face of someone who had swallowed cum for the first time in his eight hundred plus years of living, basking in the compliment that followed.</p><p>"Good boy." Two simple words, let out by Mu Qing as he gasped for air, patting against the hair he was grabbing at feverishly just moments ago.</p><p>Grabbing for their robes, they quickly got dressed as all senses finally came back to them. With backs turned, they muttered swears at each other but neither paid any attention to the next. Mu Qing was done first since he had only taken off his outer robe. With a quick look back, he finally raised his voice, "you fucking shit, don't rush up to me again or you will pay with your life."</p><p>"My fucking life? You better watch out you dog shit, don't mess with me." Feng Xin retorted as he hurriedly pulled on the last layers of his clothing.</p><p>"Or what? Or fucking WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME? <em> ME?" </em>Mu Qing bellowed in his direction, picking up the vial he discarded earlier as he did so.</p><p>"OF COURSE, YOU FUCKING DONKEY, DON'T GET ME ANGRY ANY MORE OR I WILL... I will…" Feng Xin's voice faltered, his face wearing a look like he just swallowed His Highness' chicken soup.</p><p>"YOU WILL FUCKING WHAT? DID YOU FORGET TO FUCKING SPEAK?" Mu Qing realised why Feng Xin stopped talking but didn't allow the same expression to cross his own face, he pretended like nothing happened.</p><p>"YOU GREAT VILE OF FUCKING SHIT! FUCK YOU! FUCK OFF! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" With those last retorts, Feng Xin who had finished fixing himself, looking like a mighty Martial God again, rushed off quickly and disappeared as he was finally able to activate a distance shortening array.</p><p>Moments later, Mu Qing also disappeared using an array after walking for a bit. The outskirts of the Ghost City that was filled with nasty words, moans and the drumming of flesh against flesh, fell silent again.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Not long after that affair, both Mu Qing and Feng Xin, along with Shi Qingxuan, He Xuan, Pei Ming, Guoshi and a few more friends were invited for dinner again by Xie Lian in Ghost City. They all sat around a large wooden table in the centre of the dining hall, chatting mindlessly as the food was served. </p><p>"Crimson Rain Sought Flower, I must thank you very much for taking care of the cooking tonight. I think everyone here would agree." Shi Qingxuan said with bright smiles, not caring one bit about offending His Highness, the Crown Prince. They were long past the cooking dilemma when it comes down to Xie Lian preparing the food. The others around the table nodded in agreement and picked up their forks, spoons, chopsticks and whatever else they needed. The conversation was starting up again as they ate. Praises for the food, random jokes, stories of olden times, Feng Xin and Mu Qing cussing at each other and recent happenings. Even Hua Cheng joined in on the conversation, never losing the smile on his face.</p><p>"Is that so?" he asked, at one point in the conversation, as Guoshi was being reminiscent of the past when only His Highness could control Qi Rong during the times he would fret, fight and call everyone the nastiest of names. Qi Rong was a boot licker for His Highness after all. Hua Cheng then softly batted his eyes at Xie Lian before flashing a smug look at both Mu Qing and Feng Xin.</p><p>"Then tell me gege," he asked, "do you think you can control people who call each other donkeys while reenacting murals <em> for fun </em>?" </p><p>Feng Xin and Mu Qing were in the middle of cussing each other while eating their dinner when they felt the sudden drop in temperature, hair standing on ends and chills running down their spines. No one else felt it. Hua Cheng sniggered as he picked up his chopsticks again and Xie Lian was confused, "what do you mean, San Lang?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm almost done with reading TGCF and got entirely tired of these two always arguing (just kiss already, damn). This is my first piece of writing ever, critism is welcomed. You can find me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/xyrkives">@xyrkives</a>!<br/>Thank you for reading, leave a comment with your thoughts, kudos are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>